The Adventures of Germany and Italy
by WindStar72
Summary: One fine day, Italy made Germany feel good if you get what I mean. So Germany decides to punish him for stopping short of the feeling. CRACK AND YAOI. LOTS. PRESENT FOR WAKALAKAALCHEMIST IN EXCHANGE FOR GRILLED CHEESE.


"GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY, GERMANY—"

"AUUUGH! SHUT UP, ITALY! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

"BUT GERMANY! Veee~ I was just trying to get your attention! HEY WAIT A MINUTE. GERMANY IS YOU ON YOUR PERIOD? IS THAT WHY YOU SNAPPED!"

"MEIN GOTT, ITALY! I'M A GUY! Now go bother somebody else. I'm busy."

"But Germany—"

"Go away, Italy."

" !"

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, ITALY. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DON'T TOUCH ME DOWN THERE!"

"IT'S THE ONLY WAY THAT I CAN GET YOUR ATTENTION, VE!"

"GET OFF! AND STOP PULLING IT!"

"VE~! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA, GERMANY! COME ON! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

"I-ITALY! I SWEAR IF Y-YOU—"

"Germany~ Relax, It'll feel good I promise~"

"…."

"Hehe~ Good, Germany! Now all you should do is to-A-AAAH! G-GERMANY! What are you d-doing? D-DON'T T-TOUCH MY C-CURL! A-AH!"

"That's a-ah! Payback for you g-grabbing my dick!"

"VE! A-AH! I'M S-SORRY GERMANY! I-I JUST WANTED T-TO, AAAAH! G-GERMANY!"

"Hey! Why'd you let go?"

"A-ah! Ah! G-germany! GERMANY! AHHHHHHH!"

"Woah! Where did that come from , Italy? I only touched your hair!"

"P-please l-let go! O-ow!"

"…fine. But why did you make that soun—Hey! What are you doing?"

"Ve~ I'm taking off your clothes silly~ You made me feel good by rubbing my curl, so I want to return the favor! "

"I still don't understand how that curl makes you feel like that... But you're clothes have to come off too. Oh wait. They already are. How do you manage to do that?"

"Shh! Germany, quiet down! You talk too much!"

"You talk way more than I d-A-aah! I-Italy! Y-your—"

"Mpfhh! "

"Aaaouuhgh. I-I didn't a-ah, know that you were g-going, a-ah, to d-deep throat, U-Uh, i-it!"

"Mphffhh! "

"I-Italy, a-aah! O-oh! D-don't, a-ah! S-stop!"

"Too bad! I did!"

"H-hey! Just when it was going to get good you stopped! I can't believe you, Italy!"

"But I don't want all of our fun to go to waste, Germany!"

"For that I'm going to have to punish you!"

"G-germany? W-What are you saying-EEEEPPP! G-GERMANY! S-STOP!"

"Stop struggling, Italy! I told you, you were going to get punished!"

"N-NO! N-NOT THIS WAY!"

"Well then perfect! Get ready for my middle finger!"

"AAAAAHHH! G-GERMANY! Y-YOUR M-MEAN!"

"Hey! Stop complaining and enjoy it! You were mean to me anyways for stopping right when it was getting good!"

"A-ah! G-germany! N-not so-so fast! A-ah!"

"Third finger's going to make its landing, Italy. Get ready~"

"EEKK! G-germany! A-ah!"

"Huu~ What's the matter, Italy? Too much punishment for ya?"

"G-germany! A-ah! Wait…y-you stopped!"

"Yeah. I did because I have an even better punishment planned out for you."

"I'M SORRY GERMANY! PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME ANYMORE!"

"JUST FOLLOW ME!"

"O-Ow! GERMANY! LET GO OF MY EAR! O-OWIE!"

"Quit complaining! Anyways we're here."

"Your room? Vee~ Why are we in here?"

"To get these~"

"G-Germany! Is that-?"

"Rope. Ideed it is. Now come here, Italy~"

"AH! N-NO! GERMANY I ALREADY SAID I WAS SORRY!"

"DAMMIT, ITALY! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY ME UP! !"

"HURGH!"

"AH! GERMANY! GET OFF OF ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! GERMANY LET ME UP! THE FLOOR IS COLD AGAINST MY BODY! GERMANY! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY, GERMANY!"

"SHUT UP, ITALY! You're so loud!"

"G-Germany! Are you h-hard?"

"…don't say anything."

"Hehe~ You're so funny, Germany!"

"There. Now there's no escaping from me!"

"Handcuffs? But Germany!"

"Don't but Germany me! Now come back to my room. I have a fun game we can play."

"A game? Ve~ I like games!"

"I know you do, Italy. I know you do. So we're going to—"

"I hope it's a game where we both get to-Mffph!"

"There. Now will that make you listen to me?"

"Was kissing me the game you were talking about, Germany?"

"No, it wasn't. Now stand there and stand as still as you can. I'm going to tie this rope around you and—"

"Ve…Germany! I didn't know you could be so sadistic and-Mffphfh!"

"Now that you're mouth is ball-gagged, I don't have to worry about you're rambling. Hmm… I wonder how I should tie him."

"Mffphfmmfph!"

"Shh! Anyways…I'll just start with his legs so he can't escape. I'll just tie them each to the bedposts. Yeah that'll work perfectly."

"Mphffrmmany!"

"Now I'll take these handcuffs off, and just use some rope to tie his arms on the top bedposts."

"Mppffhh! "

"Fine, Italy! I'll take off the ball-gag so you can talk. But I swear if you start rambling again then it's going back on!"

"Ve~! Thanks for taking it off Germany! Haha! This seems like a fun game!"

"Oh it will be. Now hold still."

"Huh? A-ah! G-germany!"

"Mmphyeah?"

"T-that feels good! D-don't stop a-ah, s-sucking! A-AH! A-Again!"

"Mmhmm. Mpmh'nother'inger"

"A-ah! O-Oh! G-Germany! Oooohhh~!"

"Hn. Now then. I don't want to get carried away or else it'll ruin my fun."

"Ve~ Germany! That felt good! I wish you kept going! "

"Heh. Oh I will."

"OOOH, G-GERMANY!"

"Ha~ It's all in, Italy. You ready?"

"Mm-hmm."

"BLIZTKREIG! Hah~ Uah~ Hah~"

"Ah! Nh! Uhn~ G-GERMANY~ O-OOH~"

"Hah…Ugh…Uah…Hah…"

"Ah! Ah! AH~ Ugn!"

"Ha~ Uhn~ Ha~ Ha~"

"Uhn! Ah! O-Oh! AH! AH! AH!"

"HAH! HAH! UGHN! UAH! HAH!"

"A-AH! AH- AH! O-OOOH! G-G-GEEERRMAAANY!"

"Hah~ Heh heh…H-How was it, Italy?"

"Huh, Ha~ It…It was wonderful, Germany!"

"Good. Because I'm not done yet."

"Ve?"

"Mmmph."

"G-germany, a-ah! A-again?"

"Mmhmm."

"A-ah! Y-You're m-mouth….is, a-ah, s-so warm!"

"…."

"G-Germany! A-ah! Ooh~ Ugh~ Ah! AH! AAAAAH!"

"…."

"V-ve, Germany. Y-you're a-amaz—Mmphffm!"

"…"

"Do I really taste like that?"

"Yes you do, Italy. And it tastes good."

"Ve~ I'm glad you think so! Um…Germany?"

"Yeah, Italy?"

"Do you think, you could untie me?"

"O-oh….sure."

"We should do that again, Germany!"

"Yeah. We should. Later though."

"Heehee~ Of course. Of course. Ve~ Germany?"

"Yes, Italy?"

"Can we have pasta!"

"NO."

" BUT WHY NOT?"

"You can have a wurst instead."

"NO I DON'T LIEK THOSE. Well…I like your wurst….but not your food wurst…"

"ITAAAALLYY!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! STOP CHASING ME, GERMANY! YOU'RE SCARY WHEN YOU DO!"

* * *

**A/N: WUT. WUT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN…... Anyways. I wrote this for a grilled cheese sandwich.(Which WakaLakaAlchemist will be making for me) I am disappointed in myself. But besides from that, I ****was too lazy to actually describe what was going on, ****wanted to challenge myself to see if I could write a sex scene without describing it and by only using dialogue. I'm pretty sure it worked out. WHATEVER. I'M HUNGRY DAMNIT. I WANT MY GRILLED CHEESE LIEK NAO.  
****  
WakaLakaAlchemist says: I'MMA MAKE YOUR GODDAMN GRILLED CHEESE SANDWICH. GOOD JOB. ILY. **


End file.
